dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
WX-78 quotes
This page lists all of WX-78's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can shift-click items and objects to examine them. 'WX-78' 'Tools' *Axe- "A TOOL FOR CHOPPING DOWN LIVING MATTER" *Luxury Axe- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" *Shovel- "IT HAS MANY USES" *Regal Shovel- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" *Pickaxe- "MINING IMPLEMENT DETECTED" *Opulent Pickaxe- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" *Razor- "EXFOLIATE" *Razor (can't shave)- "THAT IS NOT A VALID SHAVE TARGET" *Razor (nothing left)- "THERE IS NO STUBBLE TO SHAVE" *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "DANGER! TARGET IS AWAKE" *Hammer- "DECONSTRUCTION" *Pitchfork- "I ENJOY ITS POINTY PARTS" 'Lights' *Campfire (upon being built)- "A TEMPORARY ENCAMPMENT" *Campfire (high)- "WARNING: FIRE IS RAMBUNCTIOUS" *Campfire (normal)- "IT REMINDS ME OF SOMETHING" *Campfire (low)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL LOW" *Campfire (embers)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" *Campfire (burned out)- "NO FIRE DETECTED" *Fire Pit (upon being built)- "WARMTH AND LIGHT" *Fire Pit (high)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL EXCEEDS DESIGN PARAMETERS" *Fire Pit (normal)- "THIS FIRE IS FULLY OPERATIONAL" *Fire Pit (low)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL LOW" *Fire Pit (embers)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" *Fire Pit (burned out)- "IT NEEDS TO BE REBOOTED" *Torch- "PRIMITIVE LIGHT SOURCE" *Torch (run out)- "TORCH EXHAUSTED" *Miner Hat- "SUPPORTS HANDS-FREE OPERATION" *Miner Hat (run out)- "TORCH EXHAUSTED" *Pumpkin Lantern- "IT HAS AN EERIE LIGHT" *Lantern- "LIGHT THE WAY, FRIEND" 'Survival' *Backpack- "UPGRADED STORAGE MODULE" *Piggyback- "UPGRADED STORAGE MODULE V2.0 *Bird Trap- "STUPID BIRDS. HA." *Bug Net- "HARVEST INSECTS" *Fishing Rod- "I DO NOT LIKE WATER" *Straw Roll- "SLEEP( 1000 )" *Fur Roll- "COMFORT IS AN ILLUSION" *Tent- "I CAN REBOOT IN THERE" *Trap- "I AM ADEPT AT WEAVING" *Honey Poultice- "TEMPORARY MAINTENANCE DEVICE." *Healing Salve- "KILL MICROLIFE TO SAVE MACROLIFE" *Heat Stone- "IT WARMS MY COLD CHASSIS" *Heat Stone (cold)- "A DECEPTIVELY SIMPLE DEVICE" *Heat Stone (warm)- "IT WARMS MY COLD CHASSIS" *Heat Stone (hot)- "TEMPERATURE AT MAXIMUM" *Umbrella- "THIS WILL KEEP ME RUST-FREE" *Compass- 'Food' *Crock Pot- "I CAN REFINE MEATS AND VEGETABLES INTO MORE ROBUST FORMS" *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "MORE TIME IS REQUIRED" *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "IT IS ALMOST COMPLETE" *Crock Pot (finished)- "THE COOKING PROCESS IS DONE" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "IT IS CURRENTLY NOT ACTIVE" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "LIFE IS INNEFICIENT" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "ITS RESOURCES ARE EXHAUSTED" *Ice Box- "CARRY ON, MY FRIGID BROTHER" *Drying Rack- "I SHOULD HANG EXPIRED MEATSACKS HERE" *Drying Rack (drying)- "MEATSACKS TAKE TIME TO DRY" *Drying Rack (finished)- "I HAVE NEW PROTEINS" 'Science' *Science Machine- "MOTHER?" *Alchemy Engine- "HELLO, FRIEND" *Prestihatitator- "WITH THIS EXTRA POWER I HAVE... MORE POWER!" *Shadow Manipulator- "PERHAPS IT IS TOO POWERFUL." *Winterometer- "HELLO, FRIEND" *Rainometer- "WELCOME, BROTHER." *Lightning Rod- "SURGE PROTECTION" *Lightning Rod (charged)- "BACKUP POWER" *Gunpowder- "PUTS THE POW IN POWDER" 'Fight' *Spear- "BRING IT, FLESHLINGS" *Ham Bat- *Boomerang- "REUSABLE PROJECTILE." *Boomerang (hit self)- "ERROR, CATCH FAILED" *Blow Dart- "It's a... thing." *Sleep Dart- "THESE CREATURES ARE SO MANIPULABLE" *Fire Dart- "A WEAPON OF MINOR DESTRUCTION" *Football Helmet- "PADDING FOR MY PROCESSING UNIT" *Grass Suit- "THIS WILL ADD EXTRA PROTECTION TO MY METAL CASING." *Logsuit- "UPGRADED ARMOUR" *Marble Suit- "EXTRA HEAVY DUTY CASING." *Bee Mine- "IMPROVISED STINGING DEVICE" *Tooth Trap- "THIS WILL PUNCTURE MY ENEMIES' FEET" *Shelmet- "THIS MAKE ME HAPPY" *Snurtle Shell Armor- "HOUSING MODULE" 'Structures' *Bee Box- "WORK HARDER, BEES!" *Bee Box (no honey)- "WORK HARDER, BEES!" *Bee Box (some honey)- "WORK HARDER, BEES!" *Bee Box (full with honey)- "WORK HARDER, BEES!" *Birdcage-"I WILL IMPRISON THE FLESHLINGS" *Birdcage (occupied)-"NOW I HAVE YOU" *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)-"WAKE UP, FLESHLING" *Pig House- "THE FURNITURE IS ALL PIG-SHAPED" *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "THE OCCUPANT MUST BE SLEEPING" *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "OCCUPIED" *Hay Wall (inventory)- "NOT VERY GOOD DEFENSES" *Hay Wall (placed)- "THAT SEEMS SUBOPTIMAL" *Wood Wall (inventory)- "WOODEN DEFENSES" *Wood Wall (placed)- "I AM SOMEWHAT REASSURED" *Stone Wall (inventory)- "STONE DEFENSES" *Stone Wall (placed)- "THAT MAKES ME FEEL SAFE" *Chest-"EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT" *Chest (full)- "IT IS AT CAPACITY" *Chest (not allowed to store, like as backpack)- "THAT INPUT IS NOT ALLOWED" *Sign- "YOU ARE HERE" 'Turfs' *Wooden Flooring- "WOOD GROUND" *Carpeted Flooring- "CARPET GROUND" *Cobblestones- "ROAD PIECE" *Checkerboard Flooring- "MARBLE GROUND" *Turfs- "THE GROUND" 'Refine' *Rope- "IT IS LESS USEFUL THAN IT APPEARS" *Boards- "THEY ARE FLATTER NOW" *Cut Stone- "I HAVE IMPROVED THE ROCKS" *Papyrus- "I PREFER DOT MATRIX PAPER" *Purple Gem- "IT IS STRANGE" *Nightmare Fuel- "DEBUGGING RESIDUE" 'Magic' *Meat Effigy- "WHO IS THAT?" *Pan Flute- "I CAN REBOOT FLESHLINGS WITH THIS" *Night Light- "UNKNOWN LIGHT SOURCE" *Night Armour- "I WILL PROTECT MYSELF WITH NOTHINGNESS" *Dark Sword- "I CAN HACK THIS WORLD" *One-man Band- "AN EXTERNAL SOUND MODULE UPGRADE" *Bat Bat- "AHHAHA! FREE POWER!" *Chilled Amulet- "THIS WILL MAKE A GREAT HEATSINK" *Nightmare Amulet- "I HAVE CREATED THE PERFECT AMULET" *Life Giving Amulet- "ANOMALY DETECTED" *Fire Staff- "I don't want to set the world on fire" *Ice Staff- "It's a...thing." *Telelocator Staff- " I WILL CALL IT THE MINION MOVER 3000" *Telelocator Focus(without gems)- "I MUST PROVIDE POWER TO MY CREATION." *Telelocator Focus(with gems)- "IT IS READY FOR USE." *Gem Stand- "IT REQUIRES A BATTERY." 'Dress' *Sewing Kit- "IT JOINS COMPONENTS OF FIBRE TOGETHER" *Rabbit Earmuff- "I WILL UTILIZE THEIR FURRINESS" *Strawhat- "THIS WILL COVER MY PROCESSING UNIT" *Beefalo Hat- "THERE ARE TRACES OF FECAL MATTER EMBEDDED IN THE FIBERS" *Beekeeper Hat- "THE MESH IS SMALLER THAN BEE STINGERS" *Feather Hat- "I STILL CAN NOT FLY" *Winter Hat- "THIS WILL KEEP MY PROCESSOR FROM FREEZING" *Top Hat- "SOPHISTICATED" *Dapper Vest- "It's a... thing" *Breezy Vest- "TEMPERATURE CONTROL HOUSING" *Puffy Vest- "IMPROVED TEMPERATURE CONTROL HOUSING" *Bush Hat- "HOW DEMEANING" *Garland- "AT LEAST THEY ARE DEAD" *Walking Cane- "ASSISTED LOCOMOTION DEVICE" 'Ancient' *Thulecite Medallion(min)- "AT CYCLE MINIMUM" *Thulecite Medallion(rising low)- "CYCLE MINIMUM HAS PASSED" *Thulecite Medallion(rising high)- "INCREMENTAL INCREASE DETECTED" *Thulecite Medallion(max)- "LEVELS ARE HIGH AND MONOTONIC" *Thulecite Medallion(receding high)- "THE CYCLE IS SUBSIDING" *Thulecite Medallion(receding low)- "LEVELS ARE LOW AND DIMINISHING" *Lazy Forager's Amulet- "WIRELESS ARM MODULE." *Magiluminescence- "INCANDESCENCE AT 5200000000000000Hz" *Construction Amulet- "ERROR UNKNOWN" *The Lazy Explorer- "TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT TECHNOLOGY" *Star Caller's Staff- "THESE GEMS WORK WELL WITH STICKS." *Pick/Axe- "A PRACTICAL TOOL" *Thulecite Suit- "ANCIENT SHEATHING" *Thulecite Club- "A HIGH VELOCITY MASS INFLUENCE DEVICE" 'Nature - Plants' *Evergreen- "TARGET ACQUIRED" *Evergreen (chopped)- "THE NATURAL WORLD IS OVERRATED" *Evergreen (burning)- "SOON THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT" *Evergreen (burnt)- "I WIN. GOOD." *Lumpy Evergreen-"PATHETIC TREE, DOESNT DROP BABIES" *Log- "LOG (1) = 0" *Log (burning)- "IT IS A FLAME" *Living Log- "EVEN WORSE THAN A NORMAL LOG" *Charcoal- "COMPRESSED DEAD MATTER. WHAT IS NOT TO LIKE?" *Pinecone- "HOW DOES THE TREE FIT IN THERE?" *Baby Evergreen- "SOON THE TREE WILL GROW." *Spiky Tree- "A SPIKY TREE" *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "SPIKY TREE DEFEATED" *Spiky Tree (burning)- "SPIKY TREE INGNITED" *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "THE SPIKY TREE IS NO MORE" *Marble Tree- "LOOKS LIKE A VERY TOUGH TREE." *Sapling- "POTENTIAL CONSTRUCTION MATERIAL" *Sapling (picked)- "IT IS RECHARGING" *Sapling (burning)- "RESOURCE WASTED" *Sapling (picked up)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" *Twigs- "STICKS" *Grass- "IT LOOKS COMBUSTIBLE" *Grass (picked)- "IT WILL RETURN SOON" *Grass (barren)- "FERTILIZATION REQUIRED" *Grass (burning)- "OOPS" *Grass Tuft- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" *Cut Grass- "PLANT MATTER" *Berry Bush- "PERIODIC CALORIE DISPENSOR" *Berry Bush (picked)- "IT IS REBOOTING" *Berry Bush (barren)- " THE SYSTEM IS DOWN" *Berry Bush (burning)- "PERIODIC CALORIE DISPENSOR" *Berry Bush (picked up)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" *Reeds- "USEFUL MATERIAL DETECTED" *Reeds (picked)- "REGROWTH REQUIRED" *Reeds (burning)- "TOO HOT" *Cut Reeds- "HOLLOW PLANT MATTER" *Plant- "IT LOOKS EDIBLE" *Plant (growing)- "GO FASTER, PLANT" *Plant (ready to be picked)- "IT IS AT PEAK NUTRITIONAL VALUE" *Marsh Plant- "IT IS AN UNINTERESTING PLANT" *Spiky Bush- "BRAMBLES" *Spiky Bush (after picking it)- "BRAMBLES FIGHT BACK." *Flower- "MY APPRECIATION FOR BEAUTY IS LIMITED" *Petals- "I HAVE DESTROYED SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL. HA." *Evil Flower- "HEY THERE, FLOWERS. WANNA... KILL ALL HUMANS? *Dark Petals- "IT WASN'T BEAUTIFUL, BUT I STILL DESTROYED IT. HA." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "RED FUNGUS" *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "IT IS HIDING" *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)-"I TOOK IT" 'Nature - Objects' *Bee Hive- "HOW INDUSTRIOUS" *Killer Bee Hive- "A BEAUTIFUL EXAMPLE OF EFFICIENCY" *Honeycomb- "ONE UNIT OF BEE STORAGE" *Hound Mound- "SOMETHING DANGEROUS RESIDES HERE" *Bone- "HA. IT DIED. CLASSIC HUMAN MISTAKE." *Touch Stone- "DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?" *Harp Statue- "SOMEBODY FORGOT TO INSTALL THE HEAD MODULE" *Marble Pillar- "CRUMBLING REMAINS. HAH." *Marble- "I SHOULD BUILD A STATUE OF MYSELF." *Merm House- "OUTDATED ABODE" *Merm Head- "THE FISHBEAST IS MORE IDIOTIC LOOKING THAN USUAL." *Pig Head- "THAT PIG WILL FEEL SILLY WHEN HE NOTICES HE HAS LOST HIS HEAD MODULE." *Pig Torch- "IT GIVES HIM PURPOSE" *Basalt Boulder- "INSUFFICIENT DESTRUCTIVE ABILITIES" *Boulder- "LUMPY" *Rocks- "I WILL REFINE THESE INTO HIGH TECHNOLOGY" *Flint- "THIS ROCK IS SHARPER THAN MOST" *Nitre- "SOME ROCKS ARE BETTER THAN OTHERS" *Gold Nugget- "I APPRECIATE ITS CONDUCTIVITY" *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "MEATLINGS ARE SO SUPERSTITIOUS" *Grave (dug)- "WORMS AND ICHOR" *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "UNKNOWN PILE FORMAT" *Animal Tracks- "LIFEFORM DETECTED" *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "END OF TRAIL" *Animal Tracks (found)- "DISTANCE TO LIFEFORM: MINIMAL" *Wooden Thing- "WHAT PRIMITIVE "\TECHNOLOGY\"" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I AM CERTAIN THIS WILL WORK" *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "SOON I WILL BE FREE OF THIS FILTHY REALM" *Ring Thing- "HOW DELIGHTFULLY INORGANIC" *Crank Thing- "I'M MADE OF TOUGHER STUFF" *Box Thing- "THIS WOULD PROBABLY BLOW MY CIRCUITS" *Metal Potato Thing- "REMINDS ME OF MY MOTHER" *Wormhole (closed)- "I WANT TO STEP ON IT" *Wormhole (open)- "THIS MEAT TUBE WILL SERVE MY PURPOSES" *Wormhole (exited)- "MY INPUTS ARE FULL OF SLIME" *Pond- "ERROR. STAY AWAY." *Skeleton-"HAH, IT DIED, TYPICAL HUMAN MISTAKE." *Spider Den- "SPIDER SOURCE DETECTED" *Spider Egg- "SPIDER POTENTIAL = 6" *Rabbit Hole- "THEY ARE ALL CONNECTED VIA UNDERGROUND TUNNELS" *Walrus Camp- "I CAN HEAR A FAINT OOZING" *Walrus Camp (Summer)- "WHERE ARE THEY" 'Nature - Caves' *Plugged Sinkhole- "DECENT BLOCKED. HOW TO PROCEED?" (misspelled in-game) *Sinkhole- "DESCENT?" *Rope to Surface- "SOLAR ARRAY NEED REFUELING." *Mushtree- "IT IS USEFULLY BRIGHT" *Red Mushtree- "SHINY RED" *Green Mushtree- "SHINY GREEN" *Light Flower- "POWER SOURCE UNKNOWN" *Light Bulb- "BIOLUMINESCENCE IS GROSS" *Stalagmite- "ROCK CONTAINING ROCKS" *Stalagmite (pointy)- "ROCK WITH ROCKS" *Spilagmite- "SPIDERS DETECTED" *Slurtle Mound- "THEY DONT WEAR THEIR SHELLS IN THERE" *Rabbit Hutch- "THAT IS ONE LARGE CARROT" *Fern- "YOUR CHARMS WILL NOT WORK ON ME, PLANT." *Foilage- "I ENDED A LIFE. YAY. *Cave Banana Tree- "LIFE FINDS A WAY, UNFORTUNATELY" 'Nature - Ruins' *Ancient Statue- "A NIGHTMARE INDICATOR" *Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "ERROR PSUDOSCIENCE UNWORKABLE" *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "ERROR CAUSALITY COMPROMISED" *Broken Clockworks- "EX-AUTOMATON" *Relic- "I HAVE NO NEED OF THIS." *Cave Lichen- "A SLOW GROWING SYMBIOTE" *Ornate Chest- "CONTENTS PROBABILITIES ARE UNCERTAIN" *Nightmare Light- "AN ANCIENT OPTICAL WAVELENGTH EMITTER" *Thulecite- "A MOST AESTHETICALLY PLEASING MINERAL" *Thulecite Wall- "OLD BUT STILL FUNCTIONAL" 'Mobs - Monsters' *Clockwork Knight- "HORSE AUTOMATON" *Clockwork Bishop- "REVEREND AUTOMATON" *Clockwork Castle- "ROOK AUTOMATON *Damaged Bishop- "THERE SEEMS TO BE A BUG IN ITS BELIEF CIRCUITS" *Damaged Rook- "LOOSE WIRING DETECTED" *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "THREAT DETECTED" *Charlie (attacked by)- "ERROR: UNKNOWN ATTACKER" *Hound- "IT LIVES TO EAT" *Red Hound- "IT LIVES TO BURN" *Blue Hound- "IT LIVES TO FREEZE" *Hound's Tooth- "MASTICATING EDGE" *Spider- "THREAT DETECTED" *Spider (sleeping)- "IT IS VULNERABLE" *Spider (dead)- "I WIN" *Spider Warrior- "HIGHTENED THREAT DETECTED" *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "IT IS VULNERABLE" *Spider Warrior (dead)- "I WIN" *Spider Gland- "I HARVESTED IT'S ORGANS" *Silk- "SPIDER INNARDS" *Krampus- "STOP! THIEF!" *Krampus Sack- "STORAGE MODULE 2.0" *Merm- "ANIMATED SEAFOOD" *Tentacle- "BIOLOGY IS DISGUSTING" *Tentacle Spike- "IT IS VICIOUS" *Tentacle Spots- "NOT FOR THE SQUEMISH" *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "SENSORS DETECT SOMETHING BENEATH" *Baby Tentacle- "DANGER! DANGER!" *Pig Guard- "HOSTILE DETECTED" *Werepig- "ERROR: ANOMALY" *Ghost- "ERROR: UNKNOWN" *Mactusk- "I DON'T LIKE THE LOOK OF HIM" *Weetusk- "PATHETIC" *Walrus Tusk- "IT WASN'T MUCH HELP TO IT'S ORIGINAL OWNER" *Tam o' Shanter- "SMELLS LIKE MAMMAL" *Mosquito- "IT STEALS LIFE FROM OTHERS" *Mosquito (picked up)- *Nearby Mosquitoes- *Cave Spider- "AN ARMOURED SPIDER" *Spitter- "A PROJECTILE SPIDER" *Batilisk- "FLYING RAT" *Snurtle- "DIFFERENT SHELL, SAME SLUG" *Slurtle- "HE HAS A SHELL LIKE ME" *Slurtle Slime- "NOT LOGICAL" *Broken Shell- "THEY DON'T FIT BACK TOGETHER *Lureplant- "AWW, IT'S JUST AS EVIL AS I AM." *Fleshy Bulb- "THE POWER TO START LIFE." *Eye Plant- "EXTERNAL SIGHT MODULES." *Slurper- "IT VIOLATED MY SMELLING MODULE" *Ancient Guardian- "THIS MEAT HAS A POINTY END" *Dangling Depth Dweller- "VERTICAL SPIDER SOURCE DETECTED" 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' *Beefalo- "IT STINKS OF MEAT" *Beefalo (following)- "FOLLOW ME WITHOUT QUESTION." *Beefalo (sleeping)- "IT BEGS TO BE TIPPED OVER" *Beefalo (shaved)- "I HAVE HUMILIATED IT. GOOD." *Beefalo Wool- "EXTRUDED BEEFALO DISGUSTINGNESS" *Beefalo Horn- "UNHYGENIC" *Baby Beefalo- "IT IS STILL INITIALIZING" *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "REST FUNCTION ACTIVATED" *Nearby Bees- "BEES!" *Bee- "A MINDLESS DRONE. I LIKE HIM." *Bee (picked up)- "ITS VIBRATIONS ARE COMFORTING" *Killer Bee- "IT HAS A STINGER AND A BAD ATTITUDE" *Killer Bee (picked up)- "WARNING: KILLER BEE IN MY POCKET" *Stinger- "WARNING: TOXINS PRESENT" *Pig- "THEY EXIHIBIT MINIMAL INTELLIGENCE" *Pig (following)- "DO MY BIDDING" *Pig (dead)- "OOPS" *Pig Skin- "THESE FLESHLINGS ARE DISGUSTING" *Bunnyman- "ITS METABOLISM OFFENDS ME" *Beardlord- *Bunny Puff- "FUZZY BUNNY NUMBER ONE" *Frog- "POTENTIAL BUNWICH" *Frog (sleeping)- "I SHOULD HARVEST IT *Frog (dead)- "I WIN" *Koalefant- "POSSESSES AMPLE ENERGY RESERVES" *Winter Koalefant- "IT RADIATES WITH MEAT WARMTH" *Rock Lobster- *Pengull- "BIRD CAN'T FLY?" *Splumonkey- 'Mobs - Passive Animals' *Butterfly- "IT THINKS IT IS SO PRETTY" *Butterfly (picked up)- "SQUISH" *Crow- "IT IS SMARTER THAN MOST HUMANS" *Crow (picked up)- "NOT SO SMART NOW, ARE YOU?" *Jet Feather- "IT HAS BEEN SEPERATED FROM ITS BIRD" *Redbird- "GREETINGS, RED BIRD" *Redbird (picked up)- "SQUASH" *Crimson feather- "IT HAS BEEN SEPERATED FROM ITS BIRD" *Snowbird- "A FOOLISH BIRD" *Snowbird (picked up)- "JUST A FEATHERY BLOB" *Azure Feather- "IT HAS BEEN SEPERATED FROM ITS BIRD" *Gobbler- "THAT IS AN UNUSUALLY LARGE BIRD" *Eye Bone- "IT IS THE DRM KEY FOR THE STORAGE UNIT" *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "SLEEP( 1000)" *Ashes of Eye Bone- " *Chester- "THIS EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT APPEARS TO BE SENTINENT" *Rabbit- "IT IS PERFORMING A SEARCH ALGORITHM" *Rabbit (picked up)- "I HOLD ITS TINY LIFE IN MY HANDS" *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- "BIOLUMINESCENT INSECTS" *Fireflies (picked up)- "THEY ARE VERY LIGHT" *Mandrake- "IT IS A PLANT" *Mandrake (following)- "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" *Mandrake (dead)- "I HAVE KILLED IT. GOOD." *Mandrake (cooked)- "I HAVE KILLED IT TWICE. HA." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "CPU REBOOTED" 'Mobs - Tallbird family' *Tallbird- "IT LOOKS TERRITORIAL" *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "IT IS EMPTY" *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "I WANT THAT EGG" *Tallbird Egg- "IS IT STILL ALIVE?" *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "IT IS NO LONGER ALIVE" *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "CRACK DETECTED" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "TRACES OF BEAK DETECTED" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "IT CANNOT VENT EXCESS HEAT" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "IT REQUIRES WARMTH" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "LIFE IS AN ANNOYINGLY SLOW PROCESS" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "SOMETHING IS EMERGING" *Smallbird- "IT LOOKS PATHETIC" *Smallbird (hungry)- "IT REQUIRES INPUT" *Smallbird (starving)- "IT IS ALMOST OUT OF FUEL" *Smallish Tallbird- "ANGST DETECTED" *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- " IT NEEDS FOOD" *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "IT IS STARTING TO BEHAVE IRRAITONALLY *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "OUCH" 'Mobs - Bosses' *Treeguard (Leif)- "WARNING: MOBILE TREE" *Living Log- "EVEN WORSE THAN A NORMAL LOG" *Spider Queen- "THE SPIDERS LIVE UNDER A SYSTEM OF MONARCHY" *Spider Hat- "IT WIRELESSLY TRANSMITS THOUGHTS TO SPIDERS" *Deerclops - "DANGER! THREAT INCOMING!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "A GIANT ORGANIC LENS" 'Mobs - Other' *Maxwell- "HE IS UNKNOWN" *Pig King- "THAT APPEARS TO BE THE DOMINANT PIG" *Wes (trapped)- *Abigail- "UNDEAD ALERT" 'Food - Meats' *Bird Egg-"I HATE YOU, EGG" *Bird Egg (cooked)- "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN IMPROVEMENT" *Rotten Egg- "I AM GLAD I CAN NOT SMELL" *Monster Meat- "IT IS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY CHEMICAL ENGINE" *Cooked Monster Meat- "IT IS STILL SOMEWHAT INCOMPATIBLE" *Monster Jerky- "DEHYDRATED PROTEINS" *Meat- "I WILL ENJOY THIS" *Cooked Meat- "FIRE MAKES THINGS BETTER" *Leafy Meat- "A SURPRISINGLY HIGH AMOUNT OF PROTEIN." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "I MADE IT BETTER" *Jerky- "DEHYDRATED PROTEINS" *Drumstick- "LIVING THINGS ARE MADE OF FASCINATING PARTS" *Fried Drumstick- "A TASTE SENSATION" *Fish- "IT HAS RUN OUT OF LIFE. I WIN." *Cooked Fish- "REQUIRES CHIPS" *Morsel- "IT TASTES LIKE REVENGE" *Cooked Morsel- "IT TASTES LIKE BURNT REVENGE" *Small Jerky- "DEHYDRATED PROTEINS" *Koalefant Trunk- "CABLE UNPLUGGED" *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "CABLE IS EVEN MORE DISGUSTING AND HAIRY THAN NORMAL" *Koalefant Trunk Steak- " MEAT RENDERED INACTIVE. EXCELLENT" *Frog Legs- "REPLACEMENT PART FOR FROGS" *Cooked Frog Legs- "THEY ARE MORE NUTRITIOUS NOW" *Batilisk Wing- *Cooked Batilisk Wing- 'Food - Fruits' *Pomegranate- "IT IS DIFFICULT TO PEEL" *Sliced Pomegranate- "DELECTABLE" *Durian- "GOOD THING I LACK A NOSE" *Extra Smelly Durian- "STILL NOT GOOD" *Dragon Fruit- "IT HAS HEALING PROPERTIES" *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "I SHOULD EAT THIS SOON" *Berries- "THEY REMIND ME OF BLOOD" *Roasted Berries- "THEY HAVE LOST STRUCTURAL INTEGRETY" *Cave Banana- "MORE CARBON" *Cooked Banana- "THESE FOOD THINGS ARE SO TEDIUOUS" 'Food - Vegetables' *Corn- "SAY (CORNY JOKE)" *Popcorn- "EMPTY CALORIES" *Carrot (in the ground)- "ROBOT NEEDS FOOD" *Carrot (picked up)- "NUTRITIOUS" *Roasted Carrot- "IT IS FLOPPY NOW" *Pumpkin- "IT HAS A PLEASING SHAPE" *Hot Pumpkin- "DELICIOUS" *Eggplant- "IT HAS AN ILLOGICAL NAME" *Braised Eggplant- "FANCY" *Red Mushroom- "RED FUNGUS" *Green Mushroom- "GREEN FUNGUS" *Blue Mushroom- " BLUE FUNGUS" 'Food - Crock Pot' *Mandrake Soup- "I WIN." *Turkey Dinner- "FESTIVE" *Most recipes- "UPGRADED FOOD MATERIAL" *Powdercake- "IT NEVER GOES BAD" 'Food - Other' *Seeds- "IT'S LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" *Seeds (specific)- "IT IS LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" *Roasted Seeds- "THEY CAN NO LONGER GERMINATE" *Honey- "IT IS A GOOD LUBRICANT FOR MY GEARS" *Butterfly Wings- "IRREDESCENT" *Butter- "THIS IS IMPROBABLE" *Rot- "EVEN I CAN NOT PROCESS THAT" *Red Mushroom (picked)- *Red Mushroom (cooked)- *Green Mushroom (picked)- *Green Mushroom (cooked)- *Blue Mushroom (picked)- *Blue Mushroom (cooked)- 'Misc Items' *Blueprint- "KNOWLEGE WAITING TO BE ABSORBED." *Gears- "OH NO. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?" *Ash- "All that's left after fire has done it's job." *Red Gem- "IT IS SLIGHTLY WARM." *Blue Gem- "IT IS SLIGHTLY COLD." *Yellow Gem- "IT IS RATHER HEAVY" *Orange Gem- "IT SHIMMERS IN MY HANDS" *Beard Hair- "DISGUSTING." *Manure- "THESE ANIMALS ARE DISGUSTING." *Guano- "MORE POOP. SIGH." *Most Graveyard Trinkets- "USELESS JUNK FROM A BYGONE AGE." *Lying Robot- "HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS MY FRIEND." (Reference to the "Space Odyssey 2001") 'Adventure Mode' *Failed- "ABORT. RETRY. FAIL?" *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down)- "IT APPEARS TO BE MOSTLY UNDERGROUND" *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up)- "MY MAPPING MODULE CONTAINS NO RECORD OF THIS OBSTRUCTION" *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up)- "IT IS CARVED WITH PERFECTION" *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down)- "SEEMS SMALLER THAN PREVIOUS DATA INDICATES" *Divining Rod (Before picked up from it's starting base)- "That rod looks useful!" *Divining Rod- "IT WANTS ITS MOTHER" *Divining Rod (cold)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH LOW" *Divining Rod (warm)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH MEDIUM" *Divining Rod (warmer)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH HIGH" *Divining Rod (hot)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH EXTREMELY HIGH" *Divining Rod Base- "That rod looks useful!" *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "It looks like it needs a key" *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Now my machine can work!" *Maxwell's Statue- "HIGH LEVELS OF EVIL DETECTED" *Maxwell's Door- "HE IS NOT MUCH OF A CONVERSATIONALIST" *Maxwell's Phonograph- "IT IS A MUSICAL SLAVE" *Maxwell's Light- "THEY SENSE MY PRESENCE" *Maxwell's Toothtrap- "TECHNOLOGY TURNED AGAINST ME" *Maxwell's Toothrap (went off)- *Beemine (Maxwell's)- "AGGRESSIVE LIFEFORMS WITHIN" *Sick Wormhole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." *Nightmare Lock- "KEY RECEPTICAL" *Nightmare Throne- "MADE FOR SITTING" *Other character on Nightmare Throne- 'Announcements' *Generic- "ERROR: UNKNOWN" *Freezing- "MECHANISMS ARE FREEZING" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "I WILL DESTROY YOU" *Battlecry (on prey)- "EXTERMINATE" *Battlecry (Pig)- " *Battlecry (Spider)- " *Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- " *Leaving combat- "COMBAT ROUTINE FAILED" *Leaving combat (prey)- "COMBAT ROUTINE FAILED" *Leaving combat (Pig)- " *Leaving combat (Spider)- " *Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- " *Dusk- "WARNING: NIGHT APPROACHING" *Entering light- "OPTICAL SENSORS ACTIVE" *Entering darkness- "OPTICAL SENSORS DEACTIVATED" *Doing things in the dark- "INSUFFICIENT ILLUMINATION" *Failed to do something- "ACTION NOT AVALIBLE IN CURRENT CONTEXT" *Failed to craft something- "INSUFFICIENT RESOURCES" *Trying to sleep during the day- "SLEEP MODE UNAVALIBLE DURING DAY" *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "CAN NOT SLEEP ON AN EMPTY NUTRIENT PROCESSOR." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "WARNING: THREAT DETECTED. SLEEP MODE DEAVTIVATED" *Hounds are coming- "SOMETHING IS COMING" *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded big!" *Inventory full- "ITEM EXCEEDS CARRYING CAPACITY" *Eating- "DELICIOUS" *Eating (spoiled food)- "SPOILED FOOD IS STILL FOOD" *Eating (stale food)- "STALE FOOD IS JUST AS GOOD" *Eating (painful food)- "THAT WAS NOT FOOD" *Hungry- "FUEL RESERVE LOW" *Earthquake- 'Unimplemented objects' *Home- "WHO WROTE THAT?" *Treeclump- "CLUMP" *Boat- "BOAT" *Pig tent- "TENT" *Golden Pitchfork- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" 'Researching (Removed)' *Research (high value)- "INFORMATION OVERLOAD" *Research (normal value)- "INFORMATION ADDED" *Research (low value)- "MATERIAL HAS LOW INFORMATIONAL CONTENT" Trivia *When examining the Lying Robot, WX-78 says "HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS MY FRIEND." This is a reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey. *When examing the Fire Staff, WX-78 says "I don't want to set the world on fire." This is a refrence to the song of the same name by The Ink Spots. Also the song was featured in the game Fallout 3 and was one of its main songs, even featuring in the opening title sequence. Category:Character Quotes